buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Buffy Summers
Buffy Anne Summers was born to Hank Summers and Joyce Summers in 1995 in Los Angeles. Five years later, she became an older sister when Dawn Summers was born. History At the age of eight years old, Buffy had her first experience with the supernatural, as she watched as her close friend and cousin was murdered in a hospital by Der Kindestod. Unable to understand what she had seen, Buffy developed a fear of hospitals. Buffy's childhood was otherwise unremarkable. She took up figure skating as a hobby and had a crush on Billy Fordham in the sixth grade. She began to attend Hemery High School.During her freshman year, she was activated as Called as a Slayer. Initially, she suffered nightmares which showed her women from various periods of history fighting horrific monsters. Soon after this, she was approached by a mysterious man named Merrick who explained her destiny to her and told her she was his Watcher. Initially reluctant, she and Merrick frequently butted heads. Ultimately, through training, the two found a deep respect for each other. The two began battling against the minions of the master vampire called Lothos. Over the course of her adventures, Buffy alienated all of her friends, including her boyfriend Jeffrey Kramer, but befriended an outcast named Oliver Pike. Ultimately, Merrick sacrificed himself to save them from Lothos. Buffy relied on Pike for support in her fight afterwards. Buffy managed to defeat Lothos and his minions once and for all at a school dance, burning down the Hemery High School Gymnasium. For her act of arson, she was expelled. Unsure how to handle this, Buffy and Pike ran away to Las Vegas where they encountered more vampires. Pike left Buffy soon after, saying he was slowing her down. Disraught, Buffy returned home. Buffy attempted to explain her actions and her destiny to her parents, who believed she was losing her mind and placed her in an institution. In order to be released, Buffy stopped telling her story and convinced everyone that she had recovered. Season 1 Buffy's return to her family was anything but peaceful, as her father's ongoing affair with another woman was discovered, and soon her parents separated. Joyce took custody of their girls, and moved to Sunnydale, where a high school was willing to admit Buffy despite her previous problems. Almost immediately after arriving in Sunnydale, a body was discovered at the school. Buffy confronted Rupert Giles -- who was to be her new Watcher -- and told him she was not going to be slaying vampires here. Her tune changed, however, when she was warned of the coming Harvest and her new friends Willow Rosenberg and Jesse McNally were captured by vampires. Buffy managed to free Willow, with the help of Xander Harris and Scott McCall. She and Scott later attempted to go after Jesse, again, only to discover he had been sired and become a vampire himself. They fled back to Sunnydale High School where Giles had discovered what the Harvest was and that it would take place that night. Buffy and her newfound allies went to the Bronze, where she stopped the Harvest by slaying Luke -- the Vessel. Almost as soon as the end of the world was averted, she became embroiled in another crisis as Scott feared he had killed someone on a school bus. They investigated together, and while Scott searched out the truth Buffy confronted the Argent Werewolf Hunters and successfully distracted them. Their investigation into the murder ultimately revealed there was another werewolf in Sunnydale -- an Alpha werewolf. She began trying to track this vicious werewolf. With a brief lull in supernatural activity in Sunnydale, Buffy tried out to be on the Sunnydale Cheer Squad. She did not make the squad, but did manage to incur the wrath of Catherine Madison who -- at the time -- was in the body of Amy Madison and was also trying to make the squad herself. Buffy realized what was happening, but not before she fell under a Bloodstone Vengeance Spell. The spell was lifted by Giles, saving her life. Powers & Abilities Buffy has all of the normal powers and abilities of a Vampire Slayer. Appearances At the Mouth of Hell *Appears in all episodes of At the Mouth of Hell Sources Buffy Summers is the primary character of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Category:Characters Category:Scooby Gang Category:Residents of Sunnydale Category:Summers Family Category:Sunnydale High Students Category:Slayer Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Main Characters Category:At the Mouth of Hell Characters Category:Los Angeles Residents Category:Female Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters